pokolenie_czarodziejowfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Samuel Wright
Samuel Joseph Wright - (ur. 16 maja 2018r.) czarodziej półkrwi, syn Davida Wrighta i Camilli Jones, starszy brat Nancy Wright, członek Brygady Uderzeniowej Ministerstwa Magii. Ożenił się z Katie Thompson, ma z nią dwoje dzieci Charlesa i Daniela. Biografia Wczesne życie Sam urodził się jako pierwsze dziecko w rodzinie Wrightów. Kiedy miał cztery lata na świat przyszła jego siostra Nancy. Większość swojego dzieciństwa Samuel i Nancy spędzili wraz ze swoją mamą we Francji u ciotki Estelle Jones, która bardzo młodo owdowiała, a jej siostra Camille chciała ją jak najbardziej wesprzeć. Sam wolałby częściej przebywać w Londynie i poznać więcej dzieci czarodziejów i w ogóle lepiej poznać magiczną społeczność. Ponieważ jego ciotka była mugolką w jej domu nie używało się czarów a w okolicy nie mieszkała żadna magiczna rodzina. Samuel od dziecka interesował się sportem, grał w piłkę nożną, a gdy tylko dowiedział się czym jest quidditch natychmiast go pokochał. Nauka w Hogwarcie Samuel został przydzielony do Hufflepuffu co bardzo wzruszyło jego mamę. Do tej pory w rodzinie Wrightów było najwięcej Ślizgonów. Sam zawsze miał wiele przygód przy których zwykle towarzyszył mu Dominic Whiteman lub Caleb Abbott . Sam przyjaźnił się również z Rhysem Berrym. Zajęcia szkolne nie zaprzątały mu nigdy głowy. Lubił zaklęcia i transmutację ponieważ wydawały mu się najbardziej praktyczne. Nigdy nie miał cierpliwości do eliksirów czy zielarstwa. Sam nie należał do prymusów. W grupie swoich przyjaciół zawsze najwięcej błaznował, lubił zwracać na siebie uwagę, zaczepiał młodszych uczniów i dokuczał dziewczynom w swojej klasie. Na trzecim roku został przyjęty do pierwszego składu Reprezentacji Hufflepuffu. Wtedy też pierwszy raz się zauroczył. Obiektem jego zainteresowania stała się pewna starsza o rok dziewczyna która, grała w quidditcha tak jak on. Bardzo zdziwił się kiedy zgodziła się spędzić z nim popołudnie w Hogsmeade gdy ją zaprosił. Sam zorientował się, że w gronie dziewcząt uważany jest za przystojnego. Bardzo u to schlebiało i od tamtej pory zaczął zwracać większą uwagę na dziewczyny. Częste jednorazowe randki czy zaczepki podczas uczt w Wielkiej Sali były niewyczerpanym źródłem zabawy i dreszczu emocji. Piąty rok Samuel grał w drużynie quidditcha na pozycji pałkarza. Sport w szkole był czymś dla czego Sam chciał wracać do Hogwartu po wakacjach. Uwielbiał rywalizację na boisku. Niestety kiedy był w piątej klasie podczas meczu finałowego Hufflepuff vs Slytherin doszło do bardzo nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. Zawodnik Slytherinu Jean Kentigern, z którym od dawna Samuel był skonfliktowany, chciał go sprowokować do faulu lub po prostu wyprowadzić z równowagi. Jean rzucał nieprzyjemne komentarze w stosunku do Sama, ponieważ grali na tych samych pozycjach. Krytycznym moment nadszedł gdy Jean pokusił się o wytknięcie Samuelowi jego pochodzenia. Wykrzyknął do niego coś na temat jego matki - mugolaczki. Sam zastanawiał się chwilę skąd w ogóle Kentigern wie cokolwiek na temat jego rodziny, ale nie wytrzymał rosnącej w sobie wściekłości. Mecz skończył się zwycięstwem Slytherinu. Gdy wszyscy zawodnicy wylądowali na murawie Jean ponownie zaczepił Samuela, a ten już nie wytrzymał i z całej siły uderzył Kentigerna w twarz. Na boisku wywiązała się bójka między chłopakami. Nikt z uczniów ich nie powstrzymywał, wręcz przeciwnie, wszyscy dopingowali, bo emocje po finałowym meczu były bardzo gorące. Dopiero bezpośrednia interwencja nauczycieli uspokoiła sytuację. Samuel był tak rozwścieczony, że odepchnął od siebie opiekuna domu gdy ten złapał go za ramię. Wszyscy przepytani świadkowie zdarzenia powiedzieli, że bójkę rozpoczął Samuel, nikt nie chciał słuchać jego obrony. Oczywiście jego reakcja była zdecydowanie zbyt impulsywna, ale chodziło przecież o honor jego rodziny! Niestety fakt, że Puchoni przegrali mecz nie pomagał, ponieważ rada nauczycieli była właściwie pewna, że Sam po prostu nie potrafił się pogodzić z porażką na boisku. W związku z całą sytuacją Samuel do końca czerwca miał szlaban pod opieką woźnego, ale co gorsze... usunięto go z drużyny quidditcha. Samuel załamał się całkowicie, czuł się strasznie upokorzony. SUM-y nie poszły mu najlepiej, bo przestało mu zależeć na szkole. Kentigern również otrzymał szlaban, jednak jego kara trwała tylko tydzień. Od tamtej pory Samuel szczerze nienawidził Jeana Kentigerna. Szósty rok Wyniki SUMów: Pozytywne Zaklęcia (W) Transmutacja (P) Obrona przed czarną magią (P) Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami (Z) Eliksiry (Z) Negatywne Zielarstwo (N) Astronomia (N) Wróżbiarstwo (N) Historia Magii (T) Sam nie chciał wracać do szkoły po wakacjach, ale miał dużo wsparcie przyjaciół i rodziny. Jego tata nie był zachwycony sytuacją, ale wierzył swojemu synowi, a w ramach pocieszenia pozwolił mu w wakacje jeździć na tyle meczy Ligi Quidditcha ile zechciał. We wrześniu Sam musiał jakoś spożytkować swój wolny czas. Kontynuował zaklęcia, obronę przed czarną magią, transmutację i eliksiry. Zaczął oglądać się za dziewczynami, jednocześnie umawiał się z dziewczyną azjatyckiego pochodzenia z Ravenclavu oraz z popularną Gryfonką Sue Wither. Nie przeszkadzało mu to w podrywaniu młodszych od siebie dziewczyn. Sam przestał przychodzić na mecze quidditcha. Pewnego dnia na korytarzu w pobliżu Wielkiej Sali Irytek zaczepił Samuela wyśpiewując mu piosenkę, z której wynikało że jakaś Katie Thompson się w nim zakochała. Sam rozejrzał się i zauważył dziewczynę, którą kilka miesięcy wcześniej spotkał na ulicy Pokątnej u Madame Marklin. Katie ukryła twarz w dłoniach, obróciła się i pośpiesznie ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku. Samowi cała sytuacja wydała się tak zabawna, że nie mógł przepuścić okazji do dokuczania dziewczynie. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak złośliwe i nieczułe było jego zachowanie. "Podrywał" dziewczyną przy każdej okazji. Zachowywał się tak, jakby naprawdę mu się spodobała. Katie była jednak ostrożna w relacji z Samem i nie dała się nabrać na jego zaloty. Chociaż cały czas była nim zauroczona starała się aby nie było tego po niej widać. Miała nadzieję, że może Samuel okaże się miłym chłopakiem i przestanie ją tak nagabywać, a zamiast tego normalnie z nią porozmawia. Im bardziej go odtrącała tym mocniej on chciał sobie udowodnić, że uda mu się z nią umówić. Sam zaczął przyglądać się Katie, temu z kim się przyjaźni, co robi popołudniami. Bardzo się dziwił kiedy zorientował się że jest córką Jamesa Thompsona. Zwrócił uwagę na jej nietuzinkową urodę i zadziorny charakter. W dalszym ciągu zdarzało mu się umawiać z innymi dziewczynami kiedy gdzieś go zapraszały, ale gdzieś w środku czuł, że na Katie zależy mu o wiele bardziej. Ostatniego dnia szkoły, podczas podróży pociągiem do domu Samuel wykorzystał moment gdy był z Katie sam na sam i ją pocałował. Nie zamienili ani słowa więcej i rozeszli się. Sam wiedział, że Katie odwzajemniła pocałunek i był pewien, ze to znaczy coś więcej. Postanowił napisać do niej list. Musiał bardzo długo czekać na odpowiedź, ale w końcu się doczekał. W ciągu wakacji wysłali do siebie kilka lastów, ale ani razu nie poruszyli tematu tamtego pocałunku, pisali o tym co u nich słychać, o swoich rodzinach o tym co spotkało ich w szkole zeszłego roku... tak ich więź zaczęła się zacieśniać. Siódmy rok Ani Sam ani Katie nie byli pewni swoich uczuć i tego jak zmieni się ich relacja gdy staną przed sobą twarzą w twarz. Gdy się zobaczyli Sam poczuł jakby stracił grunt pod nogami, nie wiedział jak się zachować. Chciał kontynuować znajomość i spotykać się z Katie jak najczęściej. Dziewczyna najwyraźniej odwzajemniała jego uczucie i od tamtej pory zaczęli się spotykać. Sam wspaniale wspomina ostatni rok w Hogwarcie. Chociaż on i Katie często się kłócili, głównie dlatego, że Sam i najlepsza przyjaciółka Katie - Holly Hogback nie potrafili się dogadać, to nigdy nie żałował tego pocałunku w pociągu. Holly zaczęła się w tym roku spotykać z Jeanem Kentigernem co strasznie działało Samowi na nerwy, bo chociaż nie dogadywał się z Holly wiedział, że Jean ani trochę na nią nie zasługuje i prędzej czy później ją wykorzysta. Sam obawiał się, że Katie znajdzie sobie nowego chłopaka kiedy jego nie będzie już w Hogwarcie. Niejaki Max Harris był z nią niebezpiecznie blisko. Samuel miał go na oku już, z obserwacji wynikało że chłopak jest mocno zauroczony Katie. Samuel postanowił więc oświadczyć się Katie. Wiedział jak bardzo brzmi to niedorzecznie, jednak nie chciał planować ślubu a po prostu mieć pewność, że będą ze sobą zawsze pomimo wszystkiego. Ostatecznie nie doszło do zaręczyn, ale Katie zapewniła go o swoim uczuciu. Po ukończeniu szkoły Samuel rozpoczął pracę w Ministerstwie Magii w Brygadzie uderzeniowej. Miał bardzo dobre wyniki Owutemów, więc przyjęto go bez problemowo. Mocno zaangażował się w pracę, ponieważ chciał szybko awansować z pozycji 'młodszego asystenta'. Często zostawał po godzinach. Jego relacja z Katie sporo na tym ucierpiała, ponieważ Sam nie miał tyle czasu na pisanie listów ile ona by od niego oczekiwała. Związek zszedł na drugi plan, bo Sam zauważył jak ważna jest dla niego kariera zawodowa. Katie i Sam w walentynki mieli spotkać się w Hogsmeade. Niestety Samuel, tłumacząc, że musi zostać w ministerstwie Katie była wściekła jak osa i zgodziła się spotkać z Maxem. Nie spodziewała się jednak... randki. Harris wręczył jej czerwoną różą i zaprosił na piwo kremowe. Katie dziwnie się czuła i szybko przeszła do rzeczy. Powiedziała, że to nie ma sensu i chyba źle się zrozumieli. Max tak łatwo się nie poddał i starał się przekonać Katie, że jej 'związek' z Samem jest kompletną porażką, a... ona jest taką cudowną osobą. Katie nie chciała tego słuchać. Znajomi, siedzący przy sąsiednich stolikach cały czas dziwnie na nich patrzyli. Katie miała zamiar wstać i jak najszybciej ulotnić się spod Trzech Mioteł. Max nie przestawał mówić, chociaż ona prosiła żeby już się zamknął. Przecież jest zajęta... Jak on śmiał ją tu zaprosić? -Max...Max! -powtórzyła więc w końcu ucichł- To był zły pomysł. Bardzo mi przykro, ale... muszę już iść. W tym momencie do pubu wszedł Sam. Z uśmiechem na twarzy, ale bez żadnego prezentu. Odszukał wzrokiem Katie i... zamurowało go. Katie poczuła się jak uczestniczka jednej z tandetnych mugolskich nowel. -Co do...?-powiedział zdezorientowany -Sam, to nie tak.- powiedziała zrywając się z krzesła. -To ja urywam się z pracy, którą ledwie co zacząłem, ryzykuję wylaniem, lecę tu na łeb na szyję a ty.... ty spotykasz się z jakimś okularnikiem w Trzech Miotłach? -To nie tak. -starała się go uciszyć Katie. Sam wyszedł z lokalu, Katie wybiegła za nim, a za nią Max, wyraźnie zawstydzony. -Ona ma rację, to ja ją zaprosiłem, nie wiedziała... -Zamknij się!- krzyknął Sam- Zaprosiłeś moją dziewczyną na randkę? Pogięło cię koleś? -..To ...to chyba ciebie pogięło! Ty nie wiesz jaka ona jest nieszczęśliwa. Opowiedziała mi..- nagle urwał. Max leżał teraz jak długi na śniegu. Sam schował różdżkę. -O czym on mówił? ''-Coś ty najlepszego zrobił?! -Petrificus Totalus. Nie mogłem tego słuchać...co za szuja. -Nie mów tak... Sam... bo ja... ja myślałam... No wiesz... ty i ta druga stażystka... -Zwariowałaś? Nie wiesz, że cechą Puchona jest UCZCIWOŚĆ? Nie mógłbym zrobić ci czegoś takiego... jak ty mi.- wyraźnie spoważniał -Nie wiedziałam że to będzie tak wyglądać Sam! Przysięgam. Ale ty.. musisz iść! Potem ci wytłumaczę. Ktoś wyszedł z lokalu i spojrzał przerażony na powalonego chłopaka. -Dlaczego, czekaj, myślałem, że pogadamy. -Nie teraz. Teleportuj się natychmiast. Natychmiast! Nie mogą się dowiedzieć że go sparaliżowałeś, wyleją cię. Nie można od tak atakować uczniów...prefektów, a chyba nie chcesz im tego tłumaczyć, bo nie sądzę żebyś miał dobrą wymówkę... Powiem, że to ja.. coś wymyślę. Idź! -Nie! Ty też jesteś prefektem. Dostaniesz szlaban... albo -Idź! Sam miał niepocieszoną minę -Dziękuję. Napisz jak tylko będziesz mogła. -powiedział, pocałował ją szybko i teleportował zostawiając Katie i Maxa pod pubem.'' Sam i Katie wzięli w końcu ślub i wkrótce po tym urodził się ich pierwszy syn Charles Wright. Dwa lata później - bardzo podobny z charakteru do ojca - Daniel Wright. Samuel był mocno przepracowany i zaczął nadużywać alkoholu. Mama Katie nakłaniała swoją córkę do rozstania, całe szczęście, że po stronie młodych był ojciec Katie, który bardoz lubił Samuela. On im kibicował i wspierał w najtrudniejszych momentach. Niestety atmosfera w domu nie była najlepsza a najbardziej cierpiały na tym dzieci. Sam po kilku latach uciekania od problemów wziął się za siebie i skończył z nałogiem. Wygląd Samuel był dość wysokim chłopakiem o ciepłej karnacji i ciemnobrązowych oczach oraz włosach. Swoją urodę odziedziczył w zdecydowanej większości po mamie. Fryzurę miał kręconą i bardzo potarganą. Sam był bardzo przystojny, uroku osobistego dodawała mu pewność siebie i zawadiacki uśmiech. Osobowość Sam nie dogadywał się najlepiej ze swoim tatą. Mieli raczej niezbyt rozbudowaną relację. Dużo lepiej czuł się w towarzystwie mamy. W dzieciństwie nigdy nie brakowało mu uwagi i czułości ze strony rodziców. W młodym wieku Sam nie należał do osób odpowiedzialnych, zmieniło się to dopiero gdy założył własną rodzinę, chociaż tak do końca zawsze został bardzo spontaniczny i impulsywny. Od zawsze uwielbiał uczucie adrenaliny, życie 'tu i tera' i nieprzejmowanie się konsekwencjami. Samuel zawsze był pewny siebie i przekonany o własnej wartości. Nigdy nie szukał poklasku wśród znajomych to raczej on bywał wzorem właśnie ze względu na swój lekkoduszny sposób bycia. Był otwarty, tolerancyjny, rozmowny i dużo żartował. Poza tym Samuela zawsze charakteryzował upór i pracowitość. Kiedy grał w quidditcha wkładał w to całe serce, gdy zaczął pracę w Brygadzie Uderzeniowej angażował się do tego stopnia że często zostawał po godzinach. Lubił działać w pojedynkę, bo wtedy ma największą satysfakcję z wykonanego zadania, w grupie najlepiej odnajduje się na pozycji lidera. Jego upartość była jedną z głównych przyczyn jego sprzeczek z Katie Thompson, ponieważ ona miała równie silny charakter. Katie Thompson Samuel miał okazję zapoznać się z Katie podczas meczu Hufflepuff vs Ravenslaw kiedy on był w piątej a ona w trzeciej klasie. Katie nie zrobiła na nim specjalnego wrażenia poza tym, że złapała znicza przez co Hufflepuff przegrał... Nie zapamiętał jej twarzy ani nie znał z imienia. Ona jednak w tamtym czasie była nim mocno zauroczona. Pierwszy raz rozmawiali gdy w wakacje przed szóstą klasą Sam kupował na Pokątnej nowe szaty. Zamienił z dziewczyną kilka słów i wydała mu się bardzo sympatyczna. Nie myślał o niej jako o 'dziewczynie' bo wydawała mu się zdecydowanie za młoda. Był pewny, że jest w wieku jego młodszej siostry Nancy Wright. Ich relacja zaczęła się p tym jak Irytek wymyślił piosenkę o Katie i Samie. Od tamtej pory Sam zaczął 'podrywać' Katie dla żartu. Musiało minąć sporo czasu żeby zauważył jaki był głupi, że urządzał sobie zabawę z tak wspaniałej dziewczyny. Zakochał się bardzo nagle ale na całe życie. Sam bywał dość zazdrosny i lubi się rządzić. Oboje z Katie mieli bardzo mocne charaktery przez co ciągle się kłócili, zwłaszcza w młodym wieku. Kiedy dojrzeli do odpowiedniego wieki ich temperamenty nieco się uspokoiły. Jean Kentigern Jean był największym, i właściwie jedynym, wrogiem Sama. Nie potrafił mu wybaczyć nawet w dorosłym życiu. To Kentigerna Samuel został wyrzucony z drużyny quidditcha, przez jego obrzydliwe zachowanie. Sam nie potrafił mieć szacunku do niego, nie miał pojęcia jak to możliwe że spotykał się z Holly Hogback... Obawiał się, że dziewczyna również ma nieciekawy charakter. Rodzina Sam zawsze miał lepsze relacje ze swoją mamą niż z ojcem. Wynikało to z ich usposobień, które były dość sprzeczne. Podobną sytuację stworzył później w relacji ze swoim synem Charlesem, z którym po prostu nie potrafił znaleźć wspólnego języka. Zdecydowanie faworyzował Daniela. Umiejętności * Samuel był utalentowanym czarodziejem jednak szkolny system nauczanie nie do końca mu dopowiadał. Kieyd zaczął spotykać się z Katie więcej czasu spędzał w bibliotece dzięki czemu miał lepsze wyniki na egzaminach, nie potrzebował wiele aby nauki aby zdobyć dobre stopie. Uwielbiał zaklęcia i był w nich naprawdę dobry. Poza tym interesował się obroną przed czarną magią. * Kiedy zaczął pracę w Ministerstwe Magii trenował wyczarowywanie patronusa. Potem szkolił w tym swoją żonę. Okazało się, że zarówno on i ona mają takie same postaci patronusów - jaskółki. * Sam był bardzo sprawny fizycznie. W młodości w sporcie a w dorosłym życiu w jego pracy konieczna była siła i dobra kondycja. ćwiczenia fizyczne zawsze go odstresowały. Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Puchoni Kategoria:Pracownicy ministerstwa Kategoria:Reprezentacja Hufflepuffu Kategoria:Czarodzieje Półkrwi Kategoria:Urodzeni w 2018